The present invention relates generally to precision mounting devices commonly utilized in the fields of optics and holography, and more specifically to a mounting device providing microradian adjustment of the alignment of an object, particularly an optical component such as a holographic medium, lens, prism, or the like.
At present, alignment of optical components in a system is accomplished utilizing high precision mounting devices such as kinematic mounts or bases. Kinematic mounts allow users to repeatedly mount, remove and relocate or realign components with a high degree of accuracy. As a result, such mounts are especially useful where optical components must frequently be interchanged, or where reference elements must occasionally be inserted in an optical path.
Existing kinematic mounts are capable of providing angular alignment of an object to within about two (2) microradians (.mu.rad). While this level of precision is adequate for most optics applications, certain highly specialized applications require an even greater level of precision. For instance, holographic correlators and holographic memories employing removable holographic media require microradian alignment of the media with beams of light produced by a laser for optimum performance. The level of alignment provided by present kinematic mounts is too gross for such applications. Further, mechanical mounting apparatus capable of greater precision are not presently available.
Consequently, there exists a general need for mounting devices capable of providing microradian adjustment of the alignment of an object with respect to a point of reference. More specifically, there exists a need for a mounting device for providing microradian adjustment of an optical component such as a removable holographic medium, lens, prism, etc. within an optical system such as a holographic correlator, holographic memory, or the like.